A Year With You
by MacKinTosh18
Summary: When Hermione gets let out over the summer, it gets boring. She goes back to Hogwarts to find Ginny, who has a plan for Hermione to have a boyfriend by the end of the summer! But who will it be?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to say, if anyone reading this has any suggestions on what to do with the story, please comment! It's my first story on here, and I like where it's going!**

**Chapter 1:**

Hermione sits at her oak wood desk, wondering what would happen if she went outside. It's the summer, everything is steamy and humid. No good for curly hair.

She wrote letters to Harry and Ron saying that they need to get together sometime and have tea or something. She wanted to go see them-if she could she would- but Harry is off limits at the time and Ron is too busy with his family to have any fun for now. She decided to meet other wizards and just go back to Hogwarts for the week.

She packed her trunk with everything she needed and took the floo to Hogwarts. When she got there, it wasn't crowded at all. A few groups of people here and there, but not too many. It surprised her, but she kept walking. Inside the Great Hall she spotted Ginny talking to Luna Lovegood, happily. Hermione ran over to her immediately. Ginny gasped and hugged her. "Why are you here?" Hermione asked. Ginny gave her a questioning look. "Why not? It's safe and fun here."

"Why not with your family, I mean."

"Oh. They don't want me there. They all think I'm a disgrace."

"That's crap."

"I know right?"

Ginny grabbed the other side of Hermione's trunk and helped her get upstairs to her room. She said the password, "Baubles", and got inside, where nobody was in the common room. She opened her mouth to make a small 'o' as she headed up the spiral staircase. She opened the door and set the trunk down on a bed. "Want me to stick around?" Ginny asked.

"Yes please. I really need the company."

As Hermione unpacked her stuff, Ginny sat on the bed and asked her questions.

"How's you summer?"

"Good, I guess. How's yours?"

"Boring. All I have here is Luna. And now you. Which is good. Anyway, got eyes for anyone?"

"Not that I know of Ginny. Hopefully someone will catch my eye over the summer."

"Won't that be a summer goal for both of us? To find you a boyfriend?"

"Sure."

Ginny got up and hugged her yelling "YAY!" over and over again. Hermione laughed and finished unpacking. She and Ginny laid on her bed and daydreamed.

"You know Hermy, I think the perfect guy for you would be a gentleman who is polite, courageous, brave, sweet, and maybe even strong. Muscley."

"Looking for muscular?"

"Yes, that's it!"

They both laughed and stared at the ceiling, hair falling all over the place. They then wanted to go eat, so they headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

As Hermione was turning the corner, she ran straight into Draco Malfoy's shoulder. Now, this wouldn't be such a problem if they were friends. They would probably just laugh it off and continue on their ways. Not with this group. They hated each other for the six years (so far) that they had been there. He looked down to see who it was and said "Sorry." And kept walking. She looked at him questioning why he wasn't scowling, or complaining what a mudblood she was.

Ginny looked at him with a weird look and stuck out her tongue. "I can see your tongue, Weasley," he said, still walking away. She quickly put it back in her mouth and we kept walking.

When we got to the Great Hall, there was only one table. The rest were put away, because there were only s few students. Ginny and Hermione sat at the end of the small square table. No Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs, just Slytherins and Gryffindors. Mostly Slytherins, because Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were the only Gryffindors there. The end was the only space to sit.

Draco then came back into the room and had to sit across from them. Scowling, he looked Hermione straight in the eye and said "Filthy Mud-" until his mouth was covered by Blaise Zabini's hand. "Draco, its summer, please don't torture her. I know you want to, I want to too, but really, it's supposed to be nice over break."

"You are asking me to be nice to her?"

"Yes, I am. Please? Just for the summer? You owe me, for when you…"

"I know, I get it. God, this will be something to get used to."

**First Person (Hermione)**

He looked at me once again and smirked. "Hello, Granger. How is your summer going?"

I looked at him wide-eyed and nodded. "Very good. How is yours, Malfoy?"

"Wondrous."

That left us in an awkward silence until Ginny sighed dramatically and yelled "Line!" Everyone looked at her, confused, and she laughed.

"Sorry guys, but it was getting all awkward up in here."

I blushed a little and finished my lunch. I then pulled Ginny up from the table and we walked towards the entrance/exit, and exit. I grabbed her hand and walked her down the hall till we go around the corner, and start whisper/yelling at her. "Ginny! What are you doing?"

"Getting you a boyfriend, duh. Malfoy fits all the things you like in a guy, so hey! Look! Obvious!"

"I thought you hated him?"

"I can change. Plus, he's nicer now, so it's a better shot!"

"You can't expect me to bloody marry him!"

"No, I don't. I just want you to date him. You guys are like, my one true pairing. He's almost as smart as you are, polite, and muscley."

"Muscular"

"I know right!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! More coming! I know it's short, but its just the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ginny and I headed towards Madam Malkin's to find some new robes. We head inside and immediately are surrounded by many witches buying the same robe. It's satin and black, which I don't know what the fuss is about.

We walk to the back to the junior section (Not the children's section), and we see a beautiful black silk robe. It shines in the light and it fits me perfectly. Ginny nods in approval and puts in on her forearm.

After we are done shopping there, we go to Ollivanders to see if he could fix Ginny's wand. She had accidently dropped it off of the bridge and broke it. She stepped in the shop, where Mr. Ollivander turned around with a scowl and immediately smiled when he saw me. "Hermione! Hello! What can I do for you?"

"Ginny here has broken her wand. Can you fix it?"

"I sure can. Give it here." He put out his hand and gestured for her to hand it over. She put the two pieces in his palm and he went to the backroom. 5 minutes later, he came back with it looking very good. Even better than it was before. Ginny grinned from ear to ear and said thank you before heading out of the shop.

After the long trip, we headed back to Hogwarts to unpack everything. Draco came outside and was talking to Blaise while we were heading in. He looked over to us. "Hello Granger. Where were you ladies off to this evening?" He smirked at us.

"We were shopping. Thank you for asking."

"My pleasure."

I started to walk in before he caught my arm and whispered to me "We should get to know each other better."

He gave me a look of sheer niceness and let me go. Ginny looked at me wide-eyed, and we walked inside. She started giggling. "You are going on a date with him!" She punched my shoulder.

"I am not!"

"You are!"

"Oh my God! I'm going on a date!" We both started jumping up and down squealing. They we stopped and looked at each other sophisticatedly and nodded. "Of course, this will be a very serious date. Tea, shopping, talking. Nothing more."

We both nodded in agreement." You know, I was just asking you out to dinner, but I guess it could be a date."

I felt the heat on my cheeks as I stared at him. Ginny made a clicking noise in her mouth as he started laughing.

"I didn't know you liked me that much!"

"Me neither. Uh, I mean, I don't really like like you, just as very close friends."

"Sure."

We settled back into the Gryffindor common room and talked for 3 hours about nonsense. I put on a dress that was white and went down to my knees, and Ginny fixed my hair to look presentable. I grabbed my bag and my wand before heading out of the common room and walking towards the main entrance, where Draco was waiting.

He smiled and looked at me up and down in approval. "Nice dress Granger. Trying to impress me?" I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks as we stepped out into the warm weather, I noticed his navy blue dress shirt and beige trousers as we walked down the bridge. He stopped me in the middle and looked over the side. Beautiful.

Suddenly, I found a pair of hands on my wrist, but when I looked up at Draco, he was swinging me over the side.

I was hanging off of the bridge, held by Draco.

**A/N: MWAHAHA. You should all know I am a cruel writer. Cliffhanger (PUNSPUNSPUNS) right there. You thought Draco was actually _that_ nice!? I was thinking he will blackmail her or something, but you will have to wait till the next chapter!**

**XO MacKinTosh**

**P.S. There is a poll about which story you guys want me to write next. Please go look at it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I haven't made a chapter in a while. This is short and sweet. Sorry!**

Chapter 3:  
>I was holding on for dear life as I put my other hand on his wrist. He smirked at me and loosened his grip.<p>

"Draco, please don't let go!"

"Would I really do that?"

"I would hope you would. Please Draco don't do this!"

"Since when are we on first name basis? You will always be my enemy, Granger, so don't go pretending that we are actually friends. Don't give me that look either, you knew this was going to happen."

"No, Malfoy, I don't always expect to be hanging off a bridge! Now pull me up!"

"What would happen if I didn't? What if I just, let go?"

"MALFOY DON'T YOU DARE!"

He loosened his grip a bit more as tears started spilling down my face, and I started sobbing. I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on his wrist. Its time to let go.

I let go of his wrist and started falling. Falling, falling, and more falling.

As soon as I hit the ground, everything went black.  
>0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o<p>

I woke up with a major headache. When I opened my eyes, everything was blurry. The only thing I could make out was two figures standing above me, one doing something to my leg, the other staring down.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I fell back asleep.

When I woke up, I could see more clearly. I was in the hospital,laying down on a bed. I tried to move up, but pain shot through my shoulder and I slumped back down.

I started to close my eyes again before someone spoke to me.

"Don't you dare close your eyes again."

I flickered them open and looked over to my right, where someone was sitting next to me. Ginny sat with her hands intwined together, looking very very tired. She gasped and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my god Hermy! Your alive! I thought you would be dead for sure!" Ginny squeezed my shoulder and I weakly smiled. Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Ginny, what happened?"

"That ferret tricked you into going out to dinner with him before dropping you off the bridge. You blacked out and stopped breathing."

"How did I end up here?"

"He levitated you in. He was sobbing so bad and he stayed here for 4 days staring at you."

"How long was I out?"

"1 week and 4 days. They wouldn't let me in till the fourth day after he left."

"Oh Ginny, what happened?"

"I can answer that." Madam Pomfrey said. "You are suffering a severe concussion, dislocated shoulder and a broken leg." I sighed and looked down at my leg. It was covered in a pink cast. "Unfortunately, I can't heal you over the summer magically, so you will have to stick it out for the rest of the summer."

I sobbed and Ginny held my hand tightly. Madam Pomfrey brought out a wheelchair and patted the seat. It had a cup holder and an IV connected to water. It also had a little bag underneath.

Ginny pulled me up gently and set me dwn on the wheelchair. She stuck the IV in my arm and put my leg up on the holder. I smiled weakly as she pushed me through the doors and down the hall.

"I have bad news."

"What Ginny?"

"Um, I'm not the only one taking care of you. He has to too."

"Whos he?"

I looked at her glance to see a familiar bleach blond leaning on the wall, glancing at us.

**A/N: Thank you for your patience. I know its a crappy chapter but yeah. **

**~MacKinTosh~**


	4. NOTE (PALEASE READ)

**Note To the FicFamily:**

I'm so terribly sorry that I am not able to write. I really like how the story is going so far and I really want to continue it so please, take your last pound of patience and wait for the next chapter to come out! It is going to be great, I promise you that. Spoilers later.

As of right now, I am sitting in my twin sized bed, with papers, books, and holiday vanilla cupcake flavored goldfish surrounding me. I guess some of you can relate. **Real talk though:** I was literally thinking about this with guilt legit (I could definitely feel it) punching me in the gut. Either it was guilt or cramps. Lol, it could have been cramps. But lets say it's guilt.

I feel really, really bad for the people that have loved this story, because I wasn't really expecting anyone to read it. Don't feel bad about me, I am not as experienced as some of you are.I used to get emails saying stuff like "This person added your story to their favorites list", and all I would feel is two things: Rays of excitement, and pangs of guilt.

I pinky promise all of you in the FicFamily, I will be updating more in the new year. Which by the way, comes to SPOILERS!

If you don't want the next chapter to be a surprise, read below to get some inside action on my writing! If you do want to be surprised, thank you, because I know people don't always like spoiler. Okay, here we go:

1.

"Well, I can't exactly follow you in there, it will look like I'm, you know.."

"What"

"Well, it will make me look like I'm dating you."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

2.

He pushed me down the long hallway, sighing as he went. "I don't like this you know." I said, looking up at him. The strap on my cast seeped into my skin, burning as I turned back. He walked around and squatted down next to me. "I feel _so_ much guilt right now, you don't even know."

3.

I was pushed down the hallway, and Draco sighed as he almost tripped. Suddenly I was pulled to a stop. I craned my neck back to look at him, in horror. I turned back around, and my eyes widened, before I screamed.

HA!

I love you guys sooo much. Please don't walk away from me! Give me a chance!

The forgotten FicFamily member,

MacKinTosh

P.S. The story might be coming out on New Years Eve. Who knows…;)

P.P.S. Your in for a real treat

UPDATE!

Hey people..

Get ready for the new chapter to air tommorow! It has 4,900 words, and it's the longest thing I have write on this site so far. I will be letting it out at about 8:00 (Central Time). The views have gone down from 150 something to 30 :(. I really hope you guys like this chapter!

Also, I am changing the title of this story..


	5. Chapter 4

**P.S. Read at midnight, if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Oh sure. I am totally J.K. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 4 (Technical):

I felt his grey eyes staring at me with sympathy as he walked over to my wheelchair. He waited until Ginny gave him everything before Ginny started walking away, and I gave her a confused look behind her back.

"Where are you going?" I asked, staring at her with my most adorable puppy eyes. She stood where she was, back still turned to me as she said "I forgot to tell you, didn't I?"

"What?"

"He.. He is the only one who is supposed to take care of you. He was assigned by Dumbledore in order to simulate a suspension. Except more work."

I look at her with confusion. Why would Dumbledore assign him to take care of me? He barely knows me, let alone dropped me off a bridge. Okay, so maybe I dropped myself off a bridge, but nevermind. Technically he did it. I looked up at him with my mouth stretched into what I call a frown. He looks down and smiles. "That's adorable, Herm-Granger. You look like a little turtle."

I scowl at him and turn away, bumping my arm on the way. Pain ceases through my bicep as he puts his hand on my shoulder and reassures me. I don't look at him. I don't try. Or, at least I look at him through the corner of my eye. Hmph.

Ginny waves goodbye, as tears started forming up in her eyes. She quickly walked away before we saw anything. After she turned a hallway, Draco started pushing me down the other hallway, towards Dumbledore's office. I raise my eyebrow and crane my neck to see him. He doesn't try to look at me.

He sets my wheelchair on the first stair before picking me up and setting me on the second. The muscle in his arm showed through his shirt, and I attempted not to be mesmerized. It was really cool. The door closed and we started going up, and I got dizzier and dizzier. Before I knew it, I had to shut my eyes and duck my head to ignore it. The stairs stopped, and I looked up to see Draco very alarmed. His eyes were widened and his pupils were dilated.

He then wheeled me into the office, and put me next to one of the chairs, where he sat down. He looked up at Dumbledore, who was smiling bigger than ever. "Should I nickname you The-Girl-That-Lived?" He chuckled at his own joke as Draco nervously smiled and I slightly grinned.

"What did you want us in here for?" Draco suddenly broke the silence.

"Well, new arrangements of course! Draco, you will be accompanying Hermione everywhere. I mean it. That means you two get the restricted bedroom, where the crippled lay."

"Well, jeez, thanks."

"No problem with a bit of humor after this unfortunate accident. I was only joking, Miss Granger. The bedroom has a bathroom and a bedroom. It also comes with a ramp for the wheelchair to go on, and a nice button for emergencies. Only, for emergencies."

" We put the tables back out. You will be sitting at whatever table you would like too, but I would definitely suggest Slytherin, because it has a nice space at the beginning where the wheelchair can go."

"When you go to the bathroom, Mr. Malfoy here will go with you. Not in the stall, but inside the bathroom. The same goes the other way around. You cannot leave her at any moment, or consequences will be given, understand?"

Draco nodded.

"Hermione, I know you don't always find great comfort in others being in your personal space. Trust me, I have known you for quite some time. But, as I said, you are as fragile as a tissue. You can break or hurt yourself at any moment, so please accept it."

We sat in silence for a moment, only to be heard by Draco's voice again.

"What if we need fresh air? It's not like there is any ramps outside."

"Yes, well you will have to suffice with stairs. I am sure since you did the same only a minute ago, that you can carry her up the stairs. And, if you need fresh air, Hogsmeade weekend's are always open. But, I am going to have to assign you will go at least 1 day every week, okay?"

We both nodded in agreement, before wheeling out. "Wait, I need to give you something."

Draco turned the wheelchair around to show me to Dumbledore. He showed us a box, and handed it to me. I opened it, and inside were two necklaces, each containing a crystal tied to the string.

"These will light up and start to burn if you are far away from each other. I wouldn't risk it."

We nodded once again before Draco wheeled me out of the office, and down the hallway we once came down. We turned right and right and left before getting to a hallway with a ramp and a door at the top. It was near the Head bedrooms, so I knew instantly what was going to be expected. He pushed me down the long hallway, sighing as he went. "I don't like this you know." I said, looking up at him. The strap on my brace seeped into my skin, burning as I turned back. He walked around and squatted down next to me. "I feel so much guilt right now, you don't even know."

I stare at him and rubbed the spot where I was scolded. I whispered some bad words to myself before I felt a cold hand go on mine. I looked back up carefully to see Draco pushing the wheelchair, looking forward, comforting me. He didn't want to see me in pain.

He unlocked the door to the room, and we weren't surprised. A nicely spaced room compatible for a wheelchair was surrounding us. Dumbledore was only giving the seasoning to the meat, but we got the full flavor. It had a living room, a tiny kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom. It was all in the same color scheme, silver, gold and white. Interesting.

Draco sets me by the kitchen where I sit and stare at all the stuff. He goes into the bedroom before a painful sensation starts forming. In fact, it's burning. Burning really bad. Right on my neck, where the crystal is laying, the sensation scolded me. Ow. The more Draco walked away, the more it burned. Suddenly, I felt like there was a hole being burned into my skin. I could barely breathe.

"DRACO!" I yelled, and he came running through the door. He looked scared, and his crystal was glowing too. He had a red burn around his neck also. "Hermione, I'm so sorry-I didn't mean-It was just-Oh my god- are you crying-are you okay-should I get Dumbledore-Oh my God-This hurts-I didn't mean it-I'm so so **sorry**."

Tears were streaming down my face as I attempted to wheel towards him. He walked over to me and leaned down. I grabbed him and hugged him. I have never felt such pain in a long time. I kept hugging and whispering in his ear "Let's never do that again."

Well, I know my boundaries. He pushed me into the bedroom, and we were shocked to only find one bed. Who does Dumbledore think he is? I angrily attempted to push past Draco before he stopped me in the middle.

"Whoa, we were suddenly all mushy with each other and now you full blown hate me?

"Well, yeah, because #1. You dropped me off a bridge, and #2, you have hated me for quite some time."

He looked down with sadness in his eyes and walked away, whispering "okay." I felt immediate guilt and one armed wheeled myself near him. I strolled toward him and stopped him before he left.

"I'm sorry, okay! I'm just not really in the mood right now to be sharing a room, yet a bed, with someone who I hate and who hates me. It doesn't seem right."

"Well I'm sorry for getting you into this mess! Maybe instead of this you could have died when you fell! Would that make it better?!"

"That wouldn't make it any better for us Malfoy! It would have got you expelled, and thrown into Azkaban, and I would cause hearts to break!"

"Selfish much? People would miss me too!"

"Really? WHO?"

He looked down before walking back into the room. I wheeled near him again, only to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, tears forming in his eyes. "Nobody would miss me. I'm just Draco. Worthless, pathetic Draco." I sat in my wheelchair watching him suffer.

XxA couple of hours laterxX

He pushed me down the halls until we made it towards the Great Hall. I kicked the door open with my good leg to find everyone in the room, staring directly at us. We stood there, as a blush was forming on my cheeks, and stared back. Draco pushed me towards the Slytherin table only to find Blaise Zabini and friends sitting in the middle. Blaise laughed out loud when he saw Draco.

"Really Draco? You would do this for her?"

"Yeah Zabini. I would. Unfortunately, you don't seem to get the chance to drop someone off a bridge, because I know you cry yourself to sleep at night, wondering if you would ever get a girlfriend."

Blaise had a scowl on his face, and his eye twitched. I was pushed forcefully to the end of the table, sticking out my tongue at Blaise while I passed by. Draco reached down and turned my head back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Granger."

"Really Malfoy, do you care about my well-being?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I care a lot about your 'well-being'." He quickly pushed the wheelchair into the little space and sat down next to me. He brought me some chicken and rice, while feeding it to me. It is very hard to feed myself anymore, because of one dislocated shoulder.

He cut up the chicken into small pieces and fed me with a small fork. He scowled when I spit out the chicken, cleaning my mouth.

"You don't have to act like a baby! Just because you're going to be fed like this doesn't mean you are one!"

"Give me a bloody break Malfoy, I could literally taste the blood in the chicken!"

"Maybe you should have told me before spitting it out onto the bloody table!"

A blush was creeping up to my face as I looked away. I denied the food he was trying to give me. I wasn't going to let him get to me.

Sooner or later we had to go back, and Blaise was still furious about what Draco said. He wanted to show his anger some how, but he didn't need too. I could see the fury in his eyes, watching Draco and I stroll down the lane. Draco stuck out his tongue and Blaise started to stand up. He began walking over to our side, but his friends pulled him back. I look up at Draco and smile at him. He is beginning to evolve.

XXXxxxXXX

We started down another hallway, going towards the outside. This week was 'Hogsmeade weekend' for the students that stayed over the summer. The wheelchair makes it almost impossible to go down the stairs with, but with a bit of effort, he got it down. We strolled passed the school, but when we were on the bridge, I froze.

I couldn't help but think of that moment when he dropped me off the bridge. How only one of his hands was grasping onto mine, how his devilish smirk went right through me. I couldn't breath for a few moments, but I didn't want to bring it up. I know it would cause problems.

As soon as we arrived in Hogsmeade, people were already staring. They stared when we passed by them, when we waved to them, or even when we walked past their shops. They didn't want to have anything to do with us, neverless the fact that they thought I would die, or I was dead.

I had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. I whispered it to Draco and he brought me towards the room, leaving the wheelchair and standing by the door. I gave him a look, and he blushed.

"Well, I can't exactly follow you in there, it will look like I'm, you know…"

"What?"

"Well it would look like I'm dating you."

"And we wouldn't want that, would we?"

I gave him a mad face and wheeled myself into the loo. As soon as I got to the wheelchair compatible stall, the crystal was flaming. Someone ran into the bathroom and some of the girls screamed.

"DRACO MALFOY!"

"Why I ever!"

"OH MY GOD"

He walked in embarrassment towards the last stall and opened it for me. I locked it and put a bubble around me so no one could hear. But I could definitely hear him. He was humming a song, but I don't know what it was, so I ignored it.

After doing my business, I unlocked the stall only to find him standing there with his eye closed. Did he fall asleep? I tapped his shoulder, and he flinched, hitting me in the bad shoulder.

"Ow."

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

He grabbed the handlebars of the wheelchair and pushed me towards the sinks, forcing me nd him to wash our hands. He put his hands onto mine as we washed, and the girls were staring and giggling. I then realized what he was doing. He had his arms around me, leaning over the top of me so he could get to the sink. He didn't mean this in a romantic way; he just needed to share a sink. The rest were taken.

He tried to dry his hands, but no napkins were left. He turned around and looked at me.

"Rub your hands on my shirt."

"What?"

"I know it sounds like a bad idea, but really, would you rather go around with dripping wet hands?"

I dry my hands on his shirt, hearing giggles and gasps as he took his hands and dried them on my shirt.

"There. Now our excuse could be a water fight."

I laughed before trying to hold it back. The water fight idea was definitely a great one, but only with a small amount of water?

I turned on the sink and splashed water onto him, spraying his face, hair, and shirt. He frowned and splashed the water back at me, landing directly on my face and shirt. "Your on" I say, as I splashed more water back at him. We kept this going until the whole wall was sprayed, and we were soaking wet. His hair stuck down onto his forehead as he grinned at me.

"Now we could say we had a water fight."

We came out and watched as 10 or more people looked at us with confusion. They were waiting for the girls to get out of the loo. I had completely forgot that we had trapped them in there, leaving pools of water on the floor.

I tried to hold back my laugh as Draco made weird faces at them, causing the crowd to frown.

XXXxxxXXX

Draco pushed me down a long hallway, heading towards our room. The typical look everyone gave us was funny now, and we were practically laughing the whole way. Before he opened our door, he glanced at me and smiled.

I have never seen Draco make a real good happy smile. It was usually forced or fake, and you could tell it was, but no, this was real. He showed his straight, white teeth and smiled while laughing softly. I wanted the moment to last forever, knowing that I saw Draco Malfoy smile.

He unlocked the door and pushed me inside, spraying me with droplets of water. He pushed me over to the bedroom, where he guided my chair to my side of the room, and he walked over to his. I quickly pulled off my shirt and replaced it with a new one, a white blouse with black buttons. I tried taking off my skirt, but it wouldn't work, since the shoulder. I couldn't reach it with both hands. Right on cue, Draco walked over to me, unzipped my skirt and went back to his side of the room. I had the right to blush.

Pulling on a black skirt, I turned around, seeing Draco pulling off his wet shirt. His bare back faced toward me, before he turned around and saw me looking at him. His chest glistened at the light shining through the window, and he walked over to me and zipped up my skirt before looking straight at me. He gave a gesture like, _better-see-me-half-naked-now-or-never,_ before standing back up and fixing the pleats on my skirt to correctly align with my shirt.

He then walked over to his dresser, and pulled out a clean, white shirt and pulling it on, forcing the necklace he was wearing to be underneath it. Before pulling me out the door, I turned around and grabbed the crystal, taking it out from under his shirt.

He looked at me strangely and pulled me out the door. Locking the front door again, he pushed the wheelchair down the ramp easily, while humming the song again. What is that song?

XXXxxxXXX

I was pushed down the hallway, and Draco sighed as he almost tripped. Suddenly, I was pulled to a stop. I craned my neck back to look at him in horror. I turned around, and my eyes widened, before I screamed.

Before me was the body of my father, hung by a rope from the ceiling. Blood was dripping down from him, onto the floor. I screamed and started crying before looking at the floor again. Written in blood, it said "Mudblood".

I kept crying and crying and I couldn't stop. Draco swallowed, and the professors turned the corner, looking at what lied before them. Their eyes widened in shock, some of them gasping. Professor McGonagall turned away, putting her hand over her mouth. Tears were spilling so fast dwn my cheeks, it was so hard to contemplate what was going on. The word started growing dizzier and blurrier. I kept yelling "NO" before Draco turned the wheelchair around, heading back to our room.

He pulled me up the ramp in a hurried mess, banging the sides of the wheelchair on the safety bars. He quickly unlocked the door and pushed me inside. He closed the door before pulling me up, out of my wheelchair, and carrying me to the couch. Tears were still spilling down my cheeks as I sobbed profusely. He sat down with me in his arms, putting one arm around my waist and putting his chin on my head. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried.

XXXxxxXXX

Authors Note: Soo. Major turning point. I would definitely go get some water, or go to the bathroom right now. It's a good time.

XXXxxxXXX

I sat in his arms and cried all night. Or at least, I thought it was all night. For all I know, it could have been 3 hours.

His shoulder was soaking wet from my tears, but he didn't seem to care. He cared about me, snuggling me close to his body, whispering "I'm sorry" and "It will be okay" into my hair. He calmed me down after a while, stroking my hair, and shushing me, telling me I should go to sleep.

He carried me to the bedroom, where he put me down onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt, and picked out a sweatshirt from his dresser. It was grey, and it said 'Hogwarts' on it. He took slid it over me, putting my good arm through the hole and my bad underneath the fabric. He smelled like fresh parchment and peppermint.

I layed down next to me and put a blanket over me, helping me stretch out my leg to be comfortable. He then held me again. His body warmth was greater than what the blanket was giving me.

After several hours, I finally fell asleep. But, I soon woke up in a cold sweat, crying because of a nightmare. Draco woke up and comforted me again. He whispered "it's okay" and cuddled close to me. Sooner or later, I couldn't fall back asleep. I looked at the wall clock, and it said 6:30. I looked out the window to see the sun rising. Draco woke up again and looked at me with his tired eyes. He then picked me up, and carried me to the kitchen, where he made me hot chocolate. I wasn't expecting it, but it was amazing.

After that, he took me to my room, and pulled off my clothes, showing my skin. He pulled the sweatshirt back on, and put on some long pajama pants on me, helping me get into them. He then put on a t-shirt and grey pajama pants before putting a mug of hot chocolate in the small cup holder and putting some marshmallows in the bag.

He brought me outside, and we headed in the same direction as we did before. I held my breath before discovering that the hallway where the 'incident' happened was cleaned and addressed. No signs of anything were left, except for the permanent blood on the ceiling. I looked down and tried to ignore it.

As we passed by a window, I looked at my reflection. I was a mess. My eyes were red and there were bags under my eyes. My hair was all messed up and my pajamas were wrinkly. I looked down at my lap. The pink cast went just above my knee, and it looked like I only had one arm. I laughed at myself for this. Draco kept pushing.

We turned and headed into the Great Hall, where Blaise Zabini, Ginny, and Luna all sat together. I realize there was only one table again. We strolled toward the small table, and Draco slid a chair out and pushed my wheelchair into the space where it was. "Thanks."

Blaise, Ginny, and Luna all stared at me awkwardly. Then Draco spoke up. "What are we having for breakfast?"

"I don't know. We have been down here for half an hour waiting." Blaise replied.

Ginny looked at me with sympathy. Luna looked at Ginny and then looked at me with the same look. Blaise didn't look at me at all. I turned to Blaise and stared at him for quite a while.

"Well, if we aren't making a difference, we have to go. Excuse us." Draco said, pulling me out of the area. He pushed me to the doors, until he turned around and backed out. I waved goodbye to Ginny, and she looked sad and me and waved back.

Draco then pushed me down the halls until he got to the door that goes outside. He brought me down this long, stone gravel way until we found the little area made of stone. It was shaped in a circle and had a stone bench all around, looking out into the forest.

"What is this place?"

"I don't really know. I found it in fourth year, and I always loved it."

He grabbed the marshmallows from the bag and poured some into my drink. He accioed his hot chocolate from the room, and he poured some marshmallows in too. He sat on my right side, pulling his arm over my shoulders as we watched the sun go up. Just as the sun was coming up, he whispered something into my ear.

"Hermione, look over there."

He pointed towards the sky, where the Hippogriffs were soaring about. He looked at me and smiled with his warm smile. I looked up at him, and he cupped my face in his hands, and kissed me.

It felt like fireworks. Like a pound of relief was lifted off my shoulders, I kissed him back, and before we knew it, the sun was already up, waking us.

XXXxxxXXX

A/N

Yes, the story should end there, but, ah no. I want you guys to read this, so please, keep reading.

XXXxxxXXX

He carried me back to the Great Hall, the wheelchair treading behind him. I closed y eyes and smiled, before he swung the doors open and walked over to a table, where he sat me down in a stable chair. He sat on my right side again, and grabbed my hand while smiling.

"Whoa. Where did you guys go? Happy town?" Blaise asked. Ginny looked like she had the same question for me, except it went on the lines of "_Where did you guys go to kiss?"._

I smiled at her, just as the wheelchair wheeled itself next to me. I patted the seat and transferred myself into it, only to be in confusion when I landed face first onto the floor, crushing my arm.

"OW."

Someone quickly picked me up and set me in the chair, steadying my shoulders. I looked up to see him, staring down at me.

"I see breakfast hasn't been served yet?" I said.

"Nope" Ginny responds.

"Okay, well we are gonna go, so if you guys want to come to the room, you're more than welcome to."

"Sure."

"Cool."

"Yeah, I have been wanting to see it."

"Cool. Draco, lets roll." I pointed towards the doors. He pushed me out of the doors, with the three people trailing behinds us. We strolled towards the room, and we unlocked the door. Unfortunately, the key broke.

"Aw." I said, and Draco swore under his breath. His unlocked it with a simple spell, and we were soon showing them the room.

Ginny and I sat down and talked for sometime.

"Soo, has he kissed you yet?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I AM your best friend. And I have the right to know."

"Okay, yes, he kissed me, and it was wonderful. It was outside, and the spot was great, and we watched the sun rise. It was amazing."

Ginny squealed and I shushed her. Then I felt the burning again. Stupid necklace.

"DRACO!"

He ran back into the room, sitting down next to me. He sat in between Ginny and I, and Ginny gave a confused face.

"The necklaces, they start to heat up when we are too far away from each other. Dumbledore gave them to us." He explained, lifting up the small crystal. Ginny made a small 'o' with her mouth and walked away into the other room.

"So, um," I say, trying to hide back my blush. He looked at me and smiled.

"Hermione Granger, will you go on a date with me? A real one?"

"YES!"

I smiled and hugged him, bending my leg in a bad way in the process. I grumbled and sat back the same way originally, before seeing Ginny in the doorway trying to hold back her smile. She clasped her hands together and laughed.

"This is a great day!" She squealed, coming over to hug me.

XXXxxxXXX

I looked down at the dress that Ginny had me wearing. It was the same dress that I wore on 'that day', and I was very excited. She pulled my hair into ponytail, leaving some of the strands in front of my face. She also tied my black sneakers on.

"This is perfect Ginny! Thank you so much!"

"Luna! The final touch please!"

Luna came in with a small pin, set on a pillow. The pin was a pearl, surrounded by golden leaves, with a message on the bottom. The message said 'An eye for and eye makes the whole world blind'.

I pinned it onto the strap of my dress and hugged Luna before I waved goodbye. Ginny pushed me down the hallway, only to stop at the opening doors. Draco stood there with Blaise, who was leaning against the wall. Draco wore a white T-shirt with a black tie. He wore the identical pin near his shoulder, and was wearing black shorts. He had his shirt tucked in, and looked surprisingly fancy.

Before I knew it, we went out to dinner and came back to a bridge, looking out to the shimmering lake. The sun was going down, and before it went down completely, he looked down at me with deep compassion. "I love you" was the only thing I heard before he brought his lips to mine.

XxX

**Have a happy new year.**

**-MacKinTosh**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Lol kidding I have the books and movies and such, but I don't own the thing.**

XXXxxxXXX

**4 weeks later...**

Draco was cuddling close to my body when I woke up. He was wearing his grey pajama pants yet again. I was still wearing his Hogwarts sweatshirt and my long pajama pants. His eyes flutter open as soon as I look at his face. A smile spreads across it and before I knew it, I was being carried to the kitchen.

He started to cook me breakfast, but he stopped in the middle. He stood over the stove, watching the steam come out of the hot pan before turning around with a frown. He looked at me with disgust before walking back into the bedroom, tossing off the bed sheets. I make a go for the door, but I fall and land on my back, hitting my head on the doorframe. Pain seres through my body as I start to cry and whimper in pain. I had totally forgot I still had a severe concussion.

Draco was still standing in the room, looking out the window, spacing out. "Draco! Draco please help me!" I cried, but the words didn't seem to pass through the door. He shifted his position from looking out the window to staring at the wall, the scowl glued to his face. Out of the corner of my eye I see the big red emergency button on the side of the kitchen counter. I dragged myself over there and slammed my fist on the button.

Almost as soon as I pressed it, Madame Pomfrey appeared with her kit and rushed over to help me. She pulled me up and set me in the wheelchair, resting a pillow near my head.

"Why isn't Draco helping you? What is he doing?" She asked a billion questions, but my head was spinning so much I couldn't think about anything. The only thing going through my mind was 'I thought he liked me.'

XXXxxxXXX

The world spins around me, like a beautiful Christmas day. The lights sparkle while I spin, and I smile. Then everything starts to shake, all the lights fall into the ground, the trees and the snow; gone. I gasped as I looked down to nothingness, but I could only see two Dracos. One had an angel costume on, and one had a devil costume on. They stood on remaining earth, surrounded by space.

"Hermione" Angel Draco said, holding out his hand, "You know you can always trust me. I may act out a little, but it will be alright. _We_ will be alright."

"No!" Devil Draco said, sneering at me. "I never loved you. I'm just using you to show to the Order of the Phoenix that they can trust me. After that, I don't need your mudblood hands anywhere near me." Devil Draco is wearing a black shirt, with black pants and black shoes. His Mark is showing on his arm, and he smirks at me, the same way the real Draco did when he dropped me off the bridge.

Tears start to cloud my eyes, as I look back and forth at the two of them. I have to choose which one I believe the most, and so far, I don't see any real evidence.

"B-but, m-me and D-Draco always had f-fun together. H-he will always protect m-me." I choke out, tears spilling down my face. Devil Draco laughs and Angel Draco frowns.

"Hermione, please, believe me. I do like you. A lot. Don't start thinking that I don't! Remember the water fight we had, and when we woke up in the morning and had hot chocolate together? Remember the morning we kissed? That was only yesterday! You have to trust me!"

"Oh yeah, sure, I love to have fun with you. You're just as much fun as going against Weasel in chess! You never let anyone win, your selfish, mean, ugly, and a smart mouth who doesn't care about anything but her own priorities!"

"Your brave, kind, smart, beautiful, selfless, and courageous. Don't listen to anybody else, because I speak the truth! Hermione trust me! I'm doing this for us!"

"No he's not! Do you really believe that? I would never date a filthy bucktoothed mudblood like you, and don't start thinking that I ever will!"

"Hermione please!"

"Oh, p_lease_!"

"Hermione! I love you!"

"Filthy, meddling mudbl-"

"I never meant for this to happen! I'm sor-"

"-ood. Why trust me when you have Potty and Wea-"

"ry! Don't trust him Hermione, trust me!"

"Mudblood"

"Sweetheart!"

"Mudblood"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

I reach out to grab the hand of angel Draco, before falling down into darkness.

XXXxxxXXX

The hospital reeks of potions. I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for any air. A hand was put on my shoulder. Then someone started hugging me. I can smell the familiar aroma of peppermint, and I push out to find out who it is.

Draco sat in front of me, eyes red and hair tosseled. His lips were cracked and his skin pale. The room was dark except for the small blue light hanging above my head. His eyes looked straight into mine with deep sorrow, and he came back to hug me again. I was still focusing on the dream.

What did that dream mean? Does Draco have two sides to the story? Or is this all for the Order? Does he really love me?

I stare at him with a blank face. He looks at me with confusion before sitting back down next to me. He looks me straight in the eye with a serious face and says "I'm sorry."

I stare back at him for a few seconds before realizing what he had done. I immediatly felt my heart melt and I hugged him as tightly as I could. I put my head on his chest and he put his chin on my head, and we sat there for a while. I dug my face into his shirt before falling asleep in his arms.

XXXxxxXXX

I was woken up by the sound of screaming and Draco being ripped from my arms. I quickly sat up in bed and looked around to find a red head pinning down Draco, with another brunette trying to pull him off. I quickly got into the wheelchair and rolled my way over to them, and pushed Ron off of him.

Harry stumbled also and stared at me with wide eyes. "Mione! Your awake! How have you been?" He smiled with his big grin, fixing his glasses. I gave him a look and said "You would have known if you would have owled me sometime." He gave a look of confusion before smacking his head and sighing. "Oh, Mione, I'm sorry! It's been really busy at the Order, and I uh...Is he okay?" He pointed down to Draco who was unconscious on the ground, blood pooling from his nose and mouth.

"Um, Harry can you help me? Get him in a bed or something?"

"Um, okay. Ron beat the bloody life out of him!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't actually get to see it so."

Ron stood up and stared at me the same way Harry did. He walked over to me and I wheeled away to another bed, staring down at the sheets. Harry carried Draco with one arm under his arm, and one arm carrying Draco's which was over his shoulder. He gently placed Draco on the sheets and stood next to me.

Harry poked my head and I shrieked in pain. Immediately Draco sat up, eyes wide, gasping for air. He looked around for a while before looking at me and hugging me tight, stroking my hair. "I don't want you getting hurt" he said into my hair, making circles on my back with his thumb. I pulled away to see Harry giving the frown of approval.

"Well. That woke him up. All I did was poke her head."

"Why would you poke her head?"

"Well, for one thing, she has bandages around her head, and second, I wanted to see if it hurt."

"Of course it would hurt Potter she has a bloody concussion!"

"OHH.."

I raise one of my eyebrows and nod down to my shoulder and leg. He looks very shocked.

"Uh, what happened to you?"

"You didn't hear? Draco here dropped me off the bridge."

"WHAT?!"

He walked over to Draco, who was sitting with his arms crossed across his chest. I had to save him from whatever Harry was going to do. Instinctively, I pushed off my wheelchair and landed laying down face forward across Draco's legs. They both gave me a look.

"I was trying to save you?"

They nodded and went back to their original positions. Draco helped me down into my wheelchair and I sat down, clenching the handlebars. I heard footsteps coming toward us, and before I knew it, Ron's fist was clear across Draco's cheek, making a cruel noise. Harry and I both shouted "RON!" before pulling him off. Harry backed him up to the other side of the room.

"Draco..are you okay?"

"As long as you're here, I will be better than okay."

Ron make a gagging noise from across the room and I glared at him. He sat down and make a scowl. "How could you like this ferret? After all he's done to you?"

"Ron, just stop. I stopped hating him a long time ago, but you wouldn't know that, would you?"

He looked down and I turned to Draco. He had a black eye, swollen lip and a bloody nose. A couple of bruises here and there, and a cut on his cheek sure to make a scar. I ran my hand through his hair and ruffled it, and he grinned. His nose was crooked, though. I was worried it was broken.

Madame Pomfrey happened to walk through the door at that moment, seeing all of us together in one room. She looked from Ron to Harry, and then Draco to me. She quickly ran over to us and pt her fists on her hips. "Miss Granger, you should be in bed! My, you need to rest your head!" She turned to Draco. "And what happened to you?"

"Ron started beating him up after seeing him cuddle with Hermione." Harry said, backing away from Ron. A blush formed on my cheeks as I rolled with one hand over to my bed, laying across it. Swinging my leg up, I was laying face first to the pillow, but before I knew it, someone flipped me over. Draco stood above me smiling.

Ron looked in disgust at the sight and immediately walked out of the room. Harry was left there with a shrug. He walked over to my bed before sitting down in the chair next to me, staring u at the ceiling. Draco laid back down on the bed.

"Now, Mr Malfoy, I have to fix you." Madame Pomfrey had him drink a few potions to make the cuts and bruises go away, and gave him ice for his eye. She also covered his nose in a bandage. "Your nose is in fact, shattered." He frowned and looked at me. I gave him a look of sympathy.

Madame Pomfrey then walks over to my bed and takes off the sling on my shoulder. "Is it healed?" She nodded. I grinned and stretched out my arm and shoulder. She handed me and ice pack too. "Where do you get all these muggle things?" She shrugged and went back into her office. She came back out with a pair of crutches. "How tall are you, Miss Granger?"

I blushed and shrugged. "5 feet 5 inches." I replied, looking down.

"Aw, thats adorable." Draco looks at me and smiles. Harry nods and smiles too. Madame Pomfrey adjusts the crutches to my height and brings them over for me. I stand up, and put the crutches under my arms, trying them out. I walk around in them for a few minutes and come back. The whole time I was laughing and smiling. I came back to the bed and sat down. I nodded and smiled at the same time.

She smiles and reminds Draco to ice his nose and my shoulder every night. "Oh, Miss Granger, do you want to change the color of your cast? Or would you like a different kind of cast?"

"Um, can I get it in purple?"

"Sure thing."

She quickly ushered us out of the room and smiled at me. Before Draco caught up to me, she called his name. "Draco, remember that you and your girlfriend need a lot of water!" She grinned and closed the door. Harry and him caught up to me and walked next to me. "Remind me again why we can't use magic during the summer?"

"We can, it is just that Professor Dumbledore wants it to relate to being at home."

I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and continued walking. Suddenly I saw Ron at the end of the hallway , fists clenched, and very angry. He stormed towards us, and before I could even know, I was being punched. I jumped in front of Draco just in time for the beating, and after falling to the ground and whimpering in pain, Harry took Ron and quickly walked down an opposite hall. He kept looking back at me, because he wanted to apologise.

Draco immediately picked me up, bridal style, carrying the crutches under his arm, down the hall to our room, slowly. He knew what pain I am in. He had the broken nose too. But this time, I wanted to save him, instead of him saving me.

He unlocked the door to our room and walked towards the bedroom, setting me down on the white bed sheets. He closed the curtains and strolled into the kitchen to get ice and water. He ran back into the room and crawled over to me to hold me. The ice back was bent to fit over my nose and a cloth was over it.

Draco sighed and pulled me into his chest again. I cried and whimpered into his shirt. He stroked my hair and shushed me to sleep. I fell asleep at 3:00.

XXXxxxXXX

When I woke up, Draco was still holding me, but he was talking to himself. "I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her" he said over and over again, kissing my hair. I hugged him tighter and he looked down at me. He squeezed me one last time before getting my crutches and the hogwarts sweatshirt. I pull on the sweatshirt and look at him and grin. He smiles back, and his bandage on his nose wrinkles up, making a papery sound.

I laughed and we headed out the door, to find streamers hanging outside of the door. There was also a trail of white flower petals leading from the balcony to another hallway. We looked at each other and shrugged. I led the way down the ramp only to find that the flower petals went up certain staircases. I sighed before being lifted off the ground, and carried up upstairs, in the direction of the rose petals. My pajama pants linger in the hall breeze, carrying up to my knees. "Are you cold, love?" He asked, smiling. He pulled down the pants and my goosebumps went away.

He carried me up the last flight of stairs before putting me down and handing me my crutches. We walked towards the direction of the petals before stopping at an empty classroom. We looked at each other and walked in, him holding my shoulder.

As soon as we opened the door, "SURPRISE!" went through the air, and I jumped back. Draco caught me and smiled. "Surprise!" he whispered, and we looked out to see all of my friends. Neville, Harry, Luna, Ginny, Seamus, the Patil twins, Hannah and many others surrounded the small room. They all wore party hats.

I smiled and thanked everyone. I went around the room thanking everyone, before hanging out in the 'Injury Zone' as they called it. A table with two chairs for Draco and I. I sat down across from Draco and smiled at him. "ARen't you going to say thank you to me?" He asked, making hand gestures. I laughed.

"I don't need to. I can just do this."

I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. It felt like fireworks were bursting, and I wanted it to last for an eternity. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

**X****X****Xx****x****xX****X****X**

**Okay, well, did you like this chapter? Surprisingly I liked it a lot. I changed the title of the story to A Year With You. Thanks for reading. Be patient, my FicFamily members. And yes, I know a lot of chiz happened, so much injury, but I promise you that I will have less after chapter 6!**

**-MacKinTosh**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know exactly what this is supposed to say.**

XXXxxxXXX

**2 weeks pass…(yes I know I keep skipping but hey this is a shorter chapter so read)**

We are sitting in the Infirmary, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to take off my cast and his bandage. We have been sitting here for half an hour. Draco turned towards me and raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just look really beautiful, as always."

"OKay. Are you going to be staying with me the rest of the summer?"

"Ohh yes, because I requested that staying together will "perfect the balance that all the physical and emotional issues have done upon us". They can't say no to that."

I smiled and and kissed him on the cheek. "You are amazing!" He smiled back at me and hugged me with his tight grip. His nose bandage made a wrinkley sound against my face and I kept laughing. Madame Pomfrey walks in, giving us a glance before setting down her clipboard. She immediately walked over to Draco and slowly, ripped off the tape and bandage off his nose. He winced, but relaxed after it was fully taken off. She carefully sterilized his nose and smiled at him.

She then took me by the hand, and Draco took the other, and lead me to the bed next to the group of chairs. "Alright, let's get this over with.." she said, before cutting into my cast with surgical scissors. Carefully cutting in a straight line, she finally freed me of this big burden. I could finally walk again.

"Your legs will feel like jelly, because I gave you jelly legs. Which means, you have the choice of wheelchair, or friend to carry you back to your room." I rolled my eyes and sighed. Of course I would be going in a wheelchair again, this is what I should have expected! Before I could say anything, Draco spoke up.

"For your information, I'm not her friend. I'm her boyfriend. I'll be happy to carry her wherever she wants me too." Draco looked at her with a serious face before swooping me up, and walking out the door. My head falling on his chest, I laughed into his shirt. He looked down and smiled. I closed my eyes and sighed into his shoulder, before drifting off in a peaceful nap. Afterall, I haven't had much sleep in a long time. This stupid cast has been driving me nuts.

XXXxxxXXX

Waking up to my favorite smells is probably the best feeling ever. The bittersweet aroma of peppermint and chocolate. Draco had his arm around my waist, and before I knew it, I got out of his grip and sat on the edge of the bed. He stirred a bit in his sleep before waking up and seeng me. He walked over to my side of the bed, shirtless, may I add, and stood a couple feet away from me. He held out his arms and smiled. "Come on Hermione, you can do it!"

I stood up and glared at him, before taking a few steps across the room and walking around. I ran into Draco's arms and he hugged me as tightly as always, before letting me go. I quietly wished he would hold me there forever.

XXXxxxXXX

**I'm crying inside, knowing how much all of you will hate this chapter. It is such a bad one, but I promise you that I will make it up to you next time! I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, it's just I have been so busy with school because we are doing this project that requires you to sell things to 200 students and dress up like you're from colonial times. It's fun, and as soon as it's over I will be back in the writing business.**

**Which reminds me...I need you guys to review so I can get an answer. Would you rather me:**

**Update every Friday, except for the third week of every month. (My break week)**

**Or**

**Update every Friday, except for the _ week of every month. (My break week)**

**So you can choose which week you want me to have off, but I am not updating until I get at least 1 review! Yes it sounds greedy, but I need answers people!**

**Broken Blades-13: Omg yass girl I am totally fangirling too! I love this story! Thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**Bye for now,**

**-MacKinTosh**

**Update: I seriously need feedback guys. For one I have major writers block and for another I don't know which day you guys want me to update! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
